That'll Be All Agent Prentiss
by Nix1978
Summary: Written for the 'CM Kink Meme IV' on LJ. Rated M for a reason


*****WARNING FOR SMUT*** PLEASE DON'T READ ON IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTBLE WITH SMUT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything**

"Why are you refusing to see the link between these cases Morgan?" Emily was practically shouting at him.

"I'm not saying there isn't a link, I'm just saying we can't be certain yet. We shouldn't be too hasty."

"So in the mean time, people might die because you don't want to be too hasty."

"That's out of line Prentiss and you know it is. As if that's what I want to happen."

"Well may be you should back down then."

Morgan checked himself and surveyed the briefing room well aware that the whole team were listening in to him and Emily going at it, just going round in circles.

Standing in for Hotch whilst he was away wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

He lowered his tone, "Prentiss, can I see you in my office."

Before he could take another breath, she had turned on her heels and was storming off. Morgan heard a few sniggers escape Reid and Garcia as he followed behind.

Closing the office door behind him he looked up to see Emily, arms folded just staring at him.

"What the hell was that in there?" Morgan growled at her.

"Well you won't listen. Why is it always a battle to get you to go with our gut instinct?"

"It isn't always a battle…. And you can't talk to me like that in front of everyone."

"I can talk to you how I want Morgan."

"Jesus Christ Emily!" Was all Morgan could manage as he slammed a fist on the desk to the side of him. He was ready to explode and he wanted to scream at her.

"This is pointless." Emily snarled at him and went to open the door to leave.

As soon as she reached for the handle, Morgan dove forward and slammed the door shut holding one arm against it, standing right in front of her, barely an inch away.

"No, you're not going anywhere. We're going to settle this now." Morgan ordered.

She closed her eyes willing herself to calm down, but as she did it heightened her sense of smell and she could smell him. He always smelt so good.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with her big brown dark orbs and he could see the rage whirling around them. She was so mad that her chest was rising and falling much harder than normal. At least he thought it was because she was so mad…. Could he be wrong he thought to himself.

For a couple of seconds they just stared at each other. Morgan couldn't deny that an angry Emily, was a sexy Emily.

He moved his face just a little closer and she didn't flinch, so he moved in further and kissed her frantically, pushing her body flat against the door, his own rage taking over. She didn't protest and instead, kissed him back, harder and deeper and then let her hands snake around his neck at the same time grinding her hips into his groin, feeling the immediate effect of his erection.

His hands wandered under her small cardigan and he ran his fingers up her body and made quick work of slipping the cardigan off. It revealed her bare shoulders under the sleeveless dress she was wearing….. He loved it when she wore a dress to work and he thanked the lord at that moment she had chosen to today.

He felt her hands working at the zipper on his trousers, so reciprocated in guiding one hand under her dress to whip off her panties.

With his trousers and boxers now round his ankles, he placed both hands on her ass and picked her up, her throwing her legs around his waist as he did. He pushed her harder against the door to assist with the leverage.

Their kisses were still desperate as Emily took hold of his cock and guided him towards her. Rage was obviously a turn on for her as she was already wet enough for him to glide into her with ease. His strokes were slow at first, but soon quickened up. He moved his lips to her neck and breathlessly cried, "Why are you so god damn stubborn Emily?"

Raking her nails down his neck she replied, "Why are you so dismissive Morgan?"

He licked and bit down on her shoulder and she let out a little gasp.

"Don't call me Morgan." He snarled at her.

"Yes sir." She said sarcastically.

He buried his face in her hair and let out a raspy chuckle, "That's not what I had in mind, but I'll definitely go with it."

He pounded his rage and angst into her, harder and faster, slamming her against the door. She assisted him in going deeper by tilting her hips in time with his strokes.

He moved his lips back up to meet hers and she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, then pressed it inside his mouth, searching out every crevice.

He dug his fingers harder into her ass cheeks and he felt her juices surrounding his cock.

Barely being able to speak, he managed to whisper into her mouth, "I want to touch you but I'll drop you if I do…. Do it for me."

She didn't say anything, but just gave him a wicked smile. She removed her one hand from his back and down to her clit where she rubbed it as he continued thrashing into her.

It didn't take long before both of them were at the brink.

"Oh fuck Emily!" Morgan cried out as he pumped his seed inside of her, not caring at that moment if the whole of Quantico heard him.

"Don't stop." She said with a muffled cry into the nape of his neck as she clung on to him for dear life with one hand. He did as she said until she came and he felt her wetness flow over him. She let her head fall back against the door and he gently kissed and nipped at her beautiful neck. They remained there for a few minutes until they both mustered the energy to move.

After replacing his trousers, Morgan perched on the edge of his desk, watching Emily as she straightened her dress and slipped her cardigan back on. As she finished, he went over and stood in front of her.

"So, are we good then?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I think we managed to settle that in an adult manner."

She let out a little laugh and turned, about to walk out of the room. As she did, he slapped her lightly on the backside.

She turned immediately and looked at him, not impressed, "What the hell was that?"

He just grinned and winked at her, "That'll be all Agent Prentiss. Thank you." And signalled to the door with his eyes.

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, quickly turning around to hide the big smirk creeping across her face.

As he watched her sweet ass cheeks walking out of his office, Morgan thought, _'Note to self – Argue more with EMILY!'_


End file.
